


Grossesse

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Teikou Era, aomomo friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Satsuki, tu es enceinte ? »Les catastrophes qui suivirent cette question suffirent à expliquer sa stupidité.





	Grossesse

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Si. Euuuh. Rien à dire de ce côté. Genre vraiment rien c':

« Satsuki, tu es enceinte ? »

Les catastrophes qui suivirent cette question suffirent à expliquer sa stupidité. La passe de Kuroko assomma Kise, Midorima rata un panier pour la première fois de sa vie, Murasakibara se prit violemment le panier de basket en pleine figure et le haussement de sourcils de Akashi suffit à exprimer à quel point il était ébahi.

Pourtant, ce qui marqua le plus le gymnase du collège de Teiko fut la gifle qui résonna jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Les larmes aux yeux, Momoi prit son sac et partit en courant.

Aomine, la joue en feu, ne put que la suivre du regard sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il passa soigneusement sa langue sur ses dents pour être sûr qu'ils étaient toutes en place – elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, cette Satsuki ! – lorsque Kise s'abattit brusquement sur son dos.

« Tu es horrible, Aominecchi ! Comment peux-tu dire ça à une fille ?! »

« Hein ? Dire qu-mffh. » Aomine tomba à genoux en se tordant de couleur après un coup de Kuroko qu'il n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué. « Tetsu... »

« Il a raison, Aomine-kun. Ce n'était pas très délicat de ta part. » Le coupa le joueur fantôme.

« Tout le monde savait que tu étais une brute, mais de là à ce que tu sois aussi stupide. » Soupira Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

« Mine-chin fait pleurer les filles. » Se moqua Murasakibara en essayant d'ouvrir un paquet de chips.

« Daiki, va t'excuser. » Lui ordonna Akashi en reprenant le paquet des mains de Murasakibara.

Aomine ne comprenait pas d'où venaient toutes ces remarques mais il n'était pas assez bête pour refuser d'obéir à leur capitaine juste sous son nez. Le basané sortit donc du gymnase en traînant les pieds et à la recherche de son amie d'enfance.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction. C'était quelque chose dont les filles parlaient entre elles, et puis ils l'étudiaient bien en cours, non ? Alors pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait crié en plein couloir, seuls leurs amis les plus proches l'avaient entendu.

Les filles étaient vraiment étranges.

Il finit finalement par la trouver assise près du portail de l'entrée, attendant certainement Kuroko pour lui proposer de rentrer ensemble. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes – sa joue lui faisait encore bien mal – il vint finalement s'accroupir à côté d'elle sans un mot.

Il dut attendre ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant que Momoi ne se décide à parler.

« Si tu voulais me dire que j'avais grossi tu aurais au moins pu attendre qu'on ne soit pas devant Tetsu-kun. »

« Grossi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais enceinte ou non ! » S'exclama-t-il .

Momoi releva immédiatement la tête et le fusilla du regard.

« J'ai quatorze ans, Dai-chan ! Pourquoi voudrais-je un enfant à cet âge ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Cette phrase fit taire Aomine et elle replongea sa tête dans ses genoux. Pour le coup, le joueur de basket commençait à se sentir assez mal en réalisant son erreur.

« C'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire... » Marmonna-t-il et il décida de continuer lorsqu'il vit le coup d'oeil curieux que lui jeta la jeune fille. « Tu sais, on dit que les filles s'énervent pour un rien quand elles ont leurs règles, et comme ça ne t'est jamais arrivé à toi... » Hésita-t-il. « Je me suis juste posé la question. » Finit-il sans oser relever les yeux vers son amie.

Il sentit une main s'abattre sur son crâne et ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre lorsqu'il entendit Momoi rire.

« Dai-chan ça n'arrve pas à tout le monde. En ait, je suis presque sûre que ça n'arrive même pas à la majorité des filles. »

« O-Oh. » Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, sa mère n'avait jamais piqué de crise de colère sans raison.

« Mais si je m'énerve sans que tu saches pourquoi j'utiliserais cette excuse. » Rit-elle en se relevant. « Ah, et si je tombe enceinte un jour, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je suis certaine que Tetsu-kun sera un très bon père. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir en direction du gymnase.

Il fallu quelques secondes pour qu'Aomine comprenne ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Satsuki ! » Hurla-t-il en lui courant après.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
